


Sweater Weather

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Tony is a clothes stealing goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: The first time Thor sees it, he’s so surprised, he nearly walks into a wall. Looking back on it, he doesn’t know why he’s so shocked. After all, Pepper had spent much of her relationship with Tony calling him a goblin for constantly stealing her clothes. And it’s not like he hadn’t known that Tony loves being comfortable. So he doesn’t know why he’s so shocked to walk into the kitchen that morning to find Tony wearing one ofThor’ssweaters.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817254
Comments: 13
Kudos: 361





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> rhodee said:  
> hi! saw you were taking thunderiron prompts sooo, one where tony just obsesses over wearing thor's sweaters and uh. nothing else underneath 👀
> 
> This ended up diverging a little from the og request but hopefully it's still good :)

The first time Thor sees it, he’s so surprised, he nearly walks into a wall.

Looking back on it, he doesn’t know _why_ he’s so shocked. After all, Pepper had spent much of her relationship with Tony calling him a goblin for constantly stealing her clothes. When Natasha had pointed out that she didn’t _have_ to buy oversized clothes that were still too big on Tony, Pepper had just laughed and said, “You weren’t here when it began so you wouldn’t know. Tony will still take my clothes even when they don’t fit him. They just make lovely crop tops on him.”

And it’s not like he hadn’t known that Tony loves being comfortable. If he’s not in public or down in the workshop, Tony will lounge around in the most comfortable, softest clothes known to man. In fact, the very day Thor had asked him out, he’d found Tony curled up in the library with a book and a fleece blanket in an oversized sweatshirt. By all accounts, he should have been expecting this.

So he doesn’t know why he’s so shocked to walk into the kitchen that morning to find Tony wearing one of _Thor’s_ sweaters. He tends to be a little more fashionable than Tony’s usual comfort outfits but he still looks delightfully cozy as he burrows into Thor’s sweater and hunches over a steaming cup of coffee.

“Oh,” Thor says and promptly misses the entrance into the kitchen.

“Thor!” Tony yelps.

He gets his hand up in time to stop himself from crashing face-first into the wall. “Ah,” he mutters sheepishly. “I’d forgotten there’s a wall there.”

Tony eyes him suspiciously but he’s never very awake in the morning and he goes back to his cup of coffee a moment later. Natasha, on the other hand, is hiding a laugh behind her hand. He smiles benignly at her and walks into the kitchen. He opens the fridge to see what they have and decides that the package of Aurelian bacon that he’d brought back from Asgard the last time he visited will do nicely, along with those Cle eggs from Xandar.

He turns on the stove and then finally turns back to Tony, drinking in the sight of him in Thor’s clothes. It’s as good a claim as any Thor could have come up with himself and he adores it.

“Good morning, beloved,” he rumbles, coming around the counter to drop a kiss on the top of Tony’s head. “How did you sleep last night?”

Tony smiles up at him. “You wore me out.”

“Gross,” Clint complains as he walks into the kitchen. “No one needs to hear about that.”

“No one needs to hear your phone sex with Laura either,” Tony snarks back, “and yet you keep doing it in the vents near the living room. Haven’t you figured out yet that sound carries or do you need to go back to elementary school?”

Clint maturely thumbs his nose at Tony and then says, “My relationship with Laura is a fantastic and magical thing and you should consider yourself lucky that you get to hear some of it.”

“You have a room,” Tony points out. “A fantastic and soundproofed room.”

“Yeah and you and Thor have a room too but that doesn’t stop you from leaving the door open.” He starts to make an exaggerated moaning sound but Thor stops him with a sharp glare.

“I would thank you not to speak to my chosen consort in such a manner.”

“Yeah, Clint, don’t talk to me like that.”

“As for _you,_ beloved,” Thor says, rounding on Tony, who eeps. “Stop antagonizing him.” He drops another kiss onto Tony’s cheek and then goes back to the stove to start laying out bacon on the frying pan.

“So it’s official then?” Natasha pipes up after a moment. “You asked him to be your consort?”

“Yes,” Thor says. He gives Tony a bright grin and Tony winks back at him. “I asked him last night.”

“Oh is _that_ what all the noise was?” Clint asks. Without saying a word, Natasha reaches over and slaps the back of his head. “Ow!”

“Don’t make fun,” she chides. “It’s a beautiful thing.”

“Aye,” Thor agrees. He chances another quick glance at Tony. He doesn’t know if Tony is wearing anything under his sweater—the thought that he might be entirely nude is enough to set his blood racing—but he knows that that sweater is hiding at least a dozen love bites on Tony’s thighs and hips (and one on his right asscheek) and all of it is borne from the passion that had overcome him last night when Tony had agreed to be his consort. “I have been waiting a long time for my One.”

Clint mouths the word to himself, right as Thor is flipping the first batch of bacon onto a plate. He passes it to Tony, who thanks him quietly before returning to the email from Pepper on his phone. The next batch goes to Natasha and then to Clint when she shakes her head and points at her omelet instead. Finally, he dishes up the entire rest of the bacon and two eggs for himself and then he heads over to Tony, physically picking him up so he can settle Tony on his lap instead.

“Possessive,” Tony laughs.

“Yes,” Thor agrees shamelessly. “Wouldn’t you be if I were wearing your clothes?”

Tony thinks about it, then shakes his head. “No. They’re mine, you can’t have them.”

“But you can take mine?”

“Yep!”

He shakes his head fondly and waits for Natasha and Clint to get distracted over a discussion of some brand of knives (a silly argument as everyone knows Asgardian weapons are far superior) before he murmurs in Tony’s ear, “Sváss, are you even wearing anything under my sweater?”

Tony gives him a _very_ smug look. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He muffles a strangled sound in Tony’s shoulder.

“Morning, all!” Steve chirps, strolling in. “Is Thor doing okay?”

“I think Tony broke his brain,” Natasha says dryly, looking at the two of them with that sardonic expression of hers.

Steve looks at them as well, eventually nodding after he considers them for a long moment. “Not sure I want to know what’s going on there.”

“That’s probably for the best.”

“Please,” Tony says archly, turning away from Thor. “You _wish_ you could have what’s going on here.”

Thor takes advantage of his distraction to slide his hand up Tony’s thigh and underneath his sweater. Tony stills but doesn’t do anything to stop him, which is how he’s able to slide his hand all the way up to the barely-there scrap of silk and lace Tony is wearing over his hips.

He groans and kisses the side of Tony’s neck. “Are you wearing this to tempt me?” he murmurs.

“Mmhmm.”

“I don’t think I want to know what _this_ is,” Clint says with a scowl.

“You won’t have to,” Thor tells him, standing with Tony in his arms. “As it turns out, I am apparently not as done claiming my consort as I thought I was.”

And to the sound of their teammates’ groans and complaints, he carries Tony back out of the room and straight for the elevator, intent on taking them back to his floor, where he can explore the sight of Tony in his lingerie and Thor’s clothes to his heart’s content.


End file.
